firefandomcom-20200223-history
San Bernardino County Fire Department
=History= In 1999 Adelanto Fire Dept contracted with San Bernardino County Fire. On April 27, 2004 Hesperia Fire Protection District contracted with San Bernardino County Fire. On June 24, 2008 Victorville Fire Dept contracted with San Bernardino County Fire. On July 13, 2013 San Bernardino County Fire Annexed the Crest Forest Fire Protection District. In July 2016, San Bernardino County Fire annexed the San Bernardino City Fire Department, Twentynine Palms Fire Department, and the City of Needles. In July 2017, San Bernardino County Fire annexed the Upland Fire Dept. =Apparatus Roster= *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. *Shop number in brackets after unit number. Division 1 (West Valley Division) Fire Station 12 (San Antonio Heights)- 2413 N Euclid Avenue, Upland * Medic Engine 12 (18350) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator 4dr / Rosenbauer (1500/500/30A) (SN#15030) (license # 1356930) * Brush Patrol 12 (18___) - 2014 Ford F-550 XL SD Extended Cab 4X4 / BME (150/250/20A) (SN#______) (license # 1459980) ** Staffed with Captain, Engineer, Firefighter Paramedic Fire Station 20 - 497 Lytle Creek Road, Lytle Creek *'Engine 20' (18322) - 2000 KME Excel (1250/750/20A) (SN#GSO 4249) (License # 1058657) X-Engine 36 *'Brush Patrol 20' (18316) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (250/260/20A) (license # 1225789) **PCF Staffing Fire Station 71 - 16980 Arrow Boulevard Fontana Built 2012 :Medic Engine 71 - (18463) - 2016 KME Predator Severe Service 4dr (1500/500/30A)(SN#GSO-9854) :X-Medic Engine 71 (18461) - 2004 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-5650) (license # 118505')' :Medic Truck 71 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/300/107' Ascendant tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#30507-01) :Medic Squad 71 (_____) 2014 Ford F-450 / Maintainer Custom Bodies (SN#_____) (license # _______) :SBCoFD Duty Battalion Chief :X -Medic Squad 71 602) - 2012 Ford F-450 4dr/Rosenbauer (license #1387348) :Antique Engine 1 (18492) - 1928 Seagrave Special 6-AP (600/80) (SN#54565) (license # 104614) Fire Station 72 - 15380 San Bernardino Avenue, Fontana :Medic Engine 72 (18555) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator 4dr/Rosenbauer (1500/500/30A) (SN#1590612) (license # ______) :Medic Squad 72 (_____) 2014 Ford F-450 4dr/Maintainer Custom Bodies (SN#_______) (license # _______) :Rescue 72 (18331) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator 4dr/ Rosenbauer (SN#430) (license # 1302624) X-Rescue 73 :X-Medic Squad 72 (18393) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (SN#4677) (license # 1245491) X-Squad 23 :Engine 72A (18454) - 2002 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-5057) (license # 1110987) X-Engine 72 :X-Engine 72R (18441) - 1998 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-3502) (license # 991161) X-Engine 73 Reassigned to Medic Engine 78 :Medic Engine 72R (18662) - 1990 Pierce Arrow 4dr (1500/500) (SN#E-5662-03) (license # 291013) :USAR Trailer 72 (34813) - 2001 Haulmark TH85X20WT2 Trailer (SN#16HEB202X1A003187) (license # 952846) :Mass Casualty Incident Trailer 13 (34113) - 1997 Sport Trailer (SN#1S9ES1219V1144747) (license # 948595) Fire Station 73 - 8143 Banana Avenue, Fontana Built 2016 :Medic Engine 73 (18407) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service 4dr (1500/500/30A/30B) (SN#GSO-9099) (license # 1419779) X-Medic Engine 74 :Haz Mat 73 (18460) - 2003 KME Excel 3dr (SN#GSO-5410) (license # 1177087) :Haz Mat 73A ('7015) - 2006 Ford F-450 XLT Extended Cab/Rosenbauer :'Decontamination Trailer 73 (34817) - 2006 Wells Cargo Trailer (SN#_____) (license # 1225703) Fire Station 74 - 11500 Live Oak Avenue, Fontana Built 1990 :Medic Engine 74 (18437) - 2008 KME Predator 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO_____) (license # 1281338) X-Medic Engine 73 :X-Medic Engine 74 (18442) - 1998 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-3503) (license # 991159) :Brush Engine 74 (18383) - 2005 International 7400 4dr/Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (SN#1333705) (license # 1209447) Fire Station 76 - 10174 Magnolia Street, Bloomington :Medic Engine 76 (18444) - 2006 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-6402) (license # 1225794) :Brush Engine 76 (18439) - 2007 International 7400 / Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (SN#1408407) (license # 1281373) :OES Engine 310 - 2002 HME 1871 SFO 4dr/Westates (1250/750/20A) (SN# 00-827-0_) (license # 1163905) Fire Station 77 - 17459 Slover Avenue, Fontana Built 1992 :Medic Truck 77 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/300/107' Ascendant tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#30507-02) :Truck 77R (18455) - 2002 American Lafrance Eagle (1500/470/30A/75' rearmount) (SN#0104874) (license # 1126215) X-Truck 78, 77 :Water Tender 77 (19201) - 2009 International 7400 4X4/KME (500/1800) (SN#GSO-____) :Medic Squad 77 (_____) - 2012 Ford F-450 4dr/Rosenbauer (SN#_______) (license # _______) Fire Station 78 - 7110 Citrus Avenue, Fontana Built 2001 :Medic Engine 78 - (18451) - 2016 KME Predator Severe Service 4dr (1500/500/30A)(SN#GSO-9853) (license # 1471026) :X-Medic Engine 78 (18441) - 1998 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-3502) (license # 991161) X-Engine 73 :Water Tender 78 (18535) - 2008 International 7400 4X4/ KME (500/1800) (SN#GSO6887) (license # 1281337) :Medic Squad 78 (5600) - 2014 Ford F-450 XLT SD 4dr/Maintainer Custom Bodies (SN# ____) (license# 1459500) :X-Medic Squad 78 (18453) - 2001 Ford F-450 4dr / Pierce (SN#FC-0137) (license # 1102629) X-Medic Squad 71 Fire Station 79 - 5075 Coyote Canyon Road, Fontana Built 2007 :Medic Engine 79 (18384) - 2006 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-6401) (license #1225748) :Brush Engine 79 (18664) - 2001 International 4800 4dr 4X4/KME (500/630)20A) (SN#GSO-4895) (license # 1110932) X-Brush Engine 78 :Reserve Engine 79 (18661) - 1990 Pierce Arrow 4dr (1500/500) (SN#E-5662-02 (license # 291012) X-Engine 71, 73, 76, 72R Fire Station 161 - 475 North 2nd Avenue, Upland Fire Station 163 - 1350 North Benson Avenue, Upland Fire Station 164 - 1825 North Campus Avenue, Upland :Engine 164R (18645) - 2003 American LaFrance Eagle (1750/500/25A/25B) (SN#81331) Fire Station 165 - * Helicopter 165 - REACH contract Fire Station 200 - 36 Mount Baldy Road, Mount Baldy :Engine 200 (18150) - 1980 Ford LN9000 / Van Pelt (1000/500) (SN#829914) (license # 460303) X-Engine 11 :Water Tender 200 (19301) - 1975 Ford C-8000/Sigma (500/1650) (SN#D80QEB3313) (license # 267327) :Squad 200 (18327) - 2006 Ford F-450 4X4/Rosenbauer (SN#______) (license # _______) :Brush Patrol 200 (19426) 1989 Ford F-450/Emergency One (250/250) (SN#_______) (license # 1119423) :Brush Patrol 200A (18425) 1990 Ford F-450 4X4/Emergency One (250/250) (SN#E-1-8525) (license # 119424) :Rescue 200 (5823) - 1999 Chevrolet Tahoe 4X4 (SN#1GNEK13R4XR123636) (license # 1018125) : Division 5 (High Desert Division) Fire Station 7 - 10575 Dido Avenue, Lucerne Valley :Station Closed, used for storage Fire Station 8 - 33269 Highway 247 East, Lucerne Valley :Medic Engine 8 ( ) - :Brush Engine 8 (18422) - 2008 International Workstar 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (500/750/25A) (license # 1281374) :Water Tender 8 (18725) - 1990 International 4800 4X4/SBCoFD shop built (250/1450) (SN#1HTSENHR7MH336605) (license # 346557) X-Brush Engine 111 :Brush Patrol 8 (_____) - 2014 Ford F-550 XLT SD 4dr / BME (150/250/20A) :Medic Ambulance 8 (_____) - 2014 Ford F-450 4X4/Wheeled Coach (SN#_____) (license # 1409827) :X-Water Tender 8 (18477) - 1980 International S1854 / Firehorse (500/2000) (license # 762552) :X-Medic Ambulance 8 (20994) - 2006 Ford E-350 / Wheeled Coach (license # 1196231) Fire Station 10 - 9625 Beekly Road, Phelan :Medic Engine 10 -(_____) 2016 KME Predator Severe Service 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO-____) (license # _______) :X-Medic Engine 10 (18387) - 2000 KME Renegade (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO4250) (license # 1058684) :Brush Engine 10 (18333) - 2005 International 7400 4dr 4X4/Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (SN#1333605) (License # 1209448) :Medic Ambulance 10 (20919) - 2007 Ford F350XLT SD / MedTec Fire Station 11 - 2929 El Mirage Road, El Mirage :Station Closed Fire Station 13 - 10433 Mountain Road, Pinon Hills :Brush Patrol 13 (18309) - 2005 Ford F550XLT SD / Rosenbauer (225/250/20A) Fire Station 14 - 5980 Elm Street, Wrightwood :Medic Engine 14 (18501) - 2006 KME Excel 4x4 (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO6400) :Water Tender 14 (18337) - 1992 International 4900/SBCoFD (250/1450) (SN#1HTSD2RNH407495) X-Engine 40 Body Removed Tank Added :X- Water Tender 14 (19977) - 1979 Ford LN9000 / Pauls (500/3000) :Brush Patrol 14 (18506) - 2005 Ford F550 XLT SD / Rosenbauer (225/250/20A) :Snow Cat 14 ( ) Fire Station 16 - 11855 E Street, Baldy Mesa :Station Closed Fire Station 40 - 6584 Caliente Road, Hesperia :Station closed Fire Station 48 - 4691 Summit Valley Road, Hesperia Station Closed Fire Station 301 - 9430 11th Street, Hesperia Station Closed Fire Station 302 - 17288 Olive Street, Hesperia :Medic Engine 302 (18397) - 2007 KME Predator 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-6925) (license # 1245517) :Brush Engine 302 (18402) - 1997 International 4800 4dr 4X4/Master Body (500/500/20A) (SN#11628) (License # 053557) :Medic Ambulance 302 A (20923) - 2007 Ford F-350/Medtec (SN# _____) (license # 1243257) Fire Station 303 - 17443 Lemon Street, Hesperia Station Closed used for Household Chemical turn in Fire Station 304 - 15660 Eucalyptus Street, Hesperia *'Medic Engine 304' (18390) - 2007 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/500/25A) (SN#GSO6925) *'Medic Truck 304' (18667) - 2005 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/500/30A/75' rear-mount) (SN#20054) X San Onofre Power Plant Fire Department *'Water Tender 304' (19330) - 1997 International 4900 / Master Body (500/1800/30A) *'Medic Ambulance 30'4A (20927) - 2008 Ford F350XL SD / MedTec (SN#1FDWF37R88EA24684) (license # 1281326) *'Medic Ambulance 304' (____) - 2015 Ford F-450 4X4/Wheeled Coach (SN#_____) (license # 1423186) Fire Station 40/305 - 8331 Caliente Road, Hesperia :Medic Engine 40 (18521) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO-8752) :X-Water Tender 40 (19047) - 1996 GMC Topkick / 1999 KME (500/1800/20) (SN#GSO-4109)(license # 1018295) X-Water Tender 16 X-Water Tender 48 :X-'Brush Engine 40' (18369) - 1995 International 4900 4dr / Master Body (500/500) (SN#10965W) (license # 021904) X-Brush Engine 9, 321 :Brush Patrol 40 (18311) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (250/260/20A) (SN#3416) (license # 1220636) :Swift Water Squad '40 (21801) - 1999 Ford F450 XL SD / KME (SN# GSO4111) (license # 1040441) X-Medic Squad 71 :'Medic Ambulance 305 (20928) - 2008 Ford F-350 4X4 / Medtec (SN# 1FDWF37R08EB68939) (license # 1281351) X-Medic Ambulance 301 :Medic Ambulance 40 :Brush Engine 40 (18379) - 2000 international 4900 4dr 4X4/KME (500/650/20A) (SN#GSO-4449) (license # 1058683) X-Brush Engine 37 , 8 :Rescue 40 (18436) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer :SBCoFD Duty Battalion Chief Fire Station 322 - 10370 Rancho Road, Adelanto *'Medic Engine 322' (18658) - 2007 KME Predator 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-6785) (license # 1245503) *'Engine 322R' (18451) - 1989 Pierce Arrow (1500/500) (SN#E-4783) (license # 209893) X-Engine 75 *'Water Tender 322' (18552) - 1993 Peterbilt 377/ FD-built (500/2800) (license # 1321102) *'Brush Patrol 322' (56004) - 2012 Ford F550XLT Super Duty 4x4 / BME brush tender (150/250/20F) *'Medic Engine 321' (18480) - 2005 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-5912) (license # 1209264) Division 6 (North Desert / Victorville Division) Fire Station 4 - 27089 Helendale Road, Helendale *'Medic Engine 4' (18301) - 2006 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-6410) (license # 1225796) *'Water Tender 4' (48003) - 1997 International Paystar / Valew (500/2500) *'Medic Brush Patrol 4' (56002) - 2012 Ford F550XLT / BME (150/250/20A) (SN# 238014) (license # 1387349) Fire Station 22 - 12550 Jacaranda Avenue, Victorville *'Medic Engine 22' (18556) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/500/30A) (SN#15905) *'Brush Engine 22' (18375) - 1996 International 4800 4dr 4X4/Master Body (500/500) (SN#11152) (license # 032295) X-Brush Engine 48 *'Haz Mat 22' (18459) - 2005 KME Excel (SN#GSO-6093) (license # 1220450) X-Haz Mat 304 Fire Station 37 - 13782 El Evado Road, Victorville Paid Call Station * Brush Engine 37 (18317) - 1996 Mack MS-300P 4dr/Master Body (750/650/20A) (SN#11154-1) (license # 047570) X-Brush Engine 23, 22 * Brush Patrol 37 (5845) - 1997 Ford F-350 4X4/_____ 1(25/200)(SN#11FDLF47F8VEB69718) (license # 1008801) X-Brush Patrol 11, 322 Fire Station 52 - 39059 Kathy Lane, Newberry Springs *'Engine 52' (18359) - 2000 KME Excel (1250/500/30A) (SN#GSO4446) (license # 1077520) *'Brush Engine 52' (18315) - 1996 Mack MS-300P 4dr/Master Body (750/650/20A) (SN#11153-1) (license # 041267) X-Brush Engine 20, 2 *'Brush Patrol 52' (18307) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4/Rosenbauer (250/260/20 A) (SN#______) (license # 1220635) Fire Station 53 - 72734 Baker Boulevard, Baker *'Medic Engine 53' (_____) - 2016 KME Predator Severe Service 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO-____) (license # 1332535) *'X-Engine 53' (18321) - 2006 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20 A) (SN#GSO-6409) (license # 1245254) Reassigned to Victorville *'Brush Patrol 53' (18305) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4/Rosenbauer 250/260/20A (SN#3417) (license # 1220634) *'Medic Ambulance 53' (_____) - 2015 Ford F-450/Wheeled Coach (SN#_____) (license # 1443144) Placed in Service 7-26-2016 Fire Station 56 - 37284 Flower Street, Hinkley *'Engine 56' (18320) - 1999 KME Excel 4dr (1250/750/20 A) (SN#GSO-4233) (license # 1054513) X-Engine 9 *'Water Tender 56' (19303) - 2007 Kenworth T800 / Deep South (500/3500) (SN#______) (license #1220448) *'Water Tender 56A' (18651) 1979 Ford C-800/_____ (250/2200) (SN#C80JVEE6322) (license # 762143) *'Brush Patrol 56' (18655) - 1999 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4/KME (180/300) (SN#GSO-4292) (license # 1040472) Fire Station 57 - 83732 Trona Road, Trona *'Engine 57' (18360) - 2000 KME Excel 4dr (1250/750/20 A) (SN#GSO-4447) (license # 10775210) (X-Engine 53) *'Engine 57A' (18343) - 1978 Ford C8000 / Van Pelt (1000/750/10A) (SN#727399) (license # 733838) X-Engine 12 *'Brush Patrol 57' (_____) - 2012 Ford F-550 XLT SD 4dr 4X4/BME (SN#23_____) (license #_______) *'Ambulance 57' (5914) - 2003 Ford E-350/Wheeled Coach (SN#_____) (license # 1124960) *'Ambulance 57A' (20993) - 1999 Ford E-350/Wheeled Coach (SN#_____) (license # 1018145) Fire Station 311 - 16200 Desert Knoll Drive, Victorville *'Medic Engine 311' (18476) - 2016 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/500/30A/20B) (SN#GSO9859) *'Medic Truck 311' (18210) - 2006 Pierce Dash (1750/500/30A/?' rearmount) (SN#18149) *'Brush Engine 311' (18203) - 1995 International 4800 / E-One (500/500) (SN#E-1-15466) *'Brush Patrol 311' (18503) - 2014 Ford F550XL SD 4x4 / BME (100/250/20A) X-Brush Patrol 37, 315 *'Medic Squad 31'1 (18656) - 2007 Ford F-450 4X4/Rosenbauer (SN#4835) (license # 1303123) X-Medic Squad 91 *'Water Tender '''311 (19047) - 1996 GMC Topkick / 1999 KME (500/1800/20) (SN#GSO-4109)(license # 1018295) X-Water Tender 16 X-Water Tender 48 *'X-Water Tender 311''' (18205) - 1980 Ford LT-9000/____ (0/3000) (SN#1FDYW90W5BVJ73094) (license #002847) *'SBCoFD Duty Battalion Chief' *'Engine 311R' (18212) - 1994 Spartan 4dr/Central States (1500/500) (SN#195394) (license #108376) *'Haz Mat 311' (18214) - 1991 Chevrolet P-30 Step Van (SN#_____) (license # 352970) Fire Station 312 - 15182 El Evado Road, Victorville *'Medic Engine 312' (18201) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1750/500/30A) (SN#18596-02) X-Medic Engine 314 *'Engine 312R' (18211) - 1990 Spartan 4dr/Beck (1500/500) (SN#294) (license # 335747) Fire Station 313 - 13086 Amethyst Road, Victorville *'Medic Engine 313' (18368) - 2006 Pierce Enforcer 4dr (1750/500/30A) (SN#18586-01) (license # 1243218) X-Engine 311A *'X-Medic Engine 313' (18208) - 2002 Spartan Metrostar 4dr/Westates (1500/500) (SN# 01-846-02) (license # 1109116) *'Brush Engine 313' (18209) - 1997 International 4800 / Central States (500/500/20A) (SN#1151997) (license # 993718) Fire Station 314 - 17008 Silica Road, Victorville *'Engine '''314 (18321) - 2006 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20 A) (SN#GSO-6409) (license # 1245254) X-Engine 53 *'X-Medic Engine 314''' (18207) - 2002 Spartan Metrostar 4dr/Westates (1500/500) (SN# 01-832-02) (license # 1109119) *'Engine 314R' (18207) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star 4dr / Westates (1750/500) (SN#01-837-02) (license #1109119) *'Truck 314' (18204) - 2001 Emergency One Cyclone 4dr CR-100 (100ft Rearmount) (SN#E-1-123285) (license # 1105613) X-Truck 311 *'Brush Engine 314' (18378) - 2000 International 4900 4dr 4X4/KME (SN#GSO-4448) (license # 1058682) X-Brush Engine 4 *'X-Brush Engine 314' (18211) 1990 International 4800 4X4/Emergency One (500/500) (SN#E-1-7693) (license # 438051) *'Haz Mat Trailer 314' (35077) - 2000 Carson Highway Cargo 20ft Trailer (SN# ____) (license # 953534) Fire Station 315 - 12820 Eucalyptus Street, Victorville Station Closed Station 319 - 18500 Readiness Street, Victorville (Southern California International Airport) *'Engine 319' (18215) - 2005 Pierce Saber (1500/750/50B) (SN#16739) (license # 1230861) *'Engine 319R' (18213) - 1989 Spartan Monarch/Beck (1500/500) (SN#214) (license # 209225) *'Foam 319' (18216) - 1980 Ford L9000 / Pierce (1000/500B) (SN#E-0677) (license # 049151) *'Communications Support 502' (8780) - 1997 International 4800 4dr 4X4/Master Body (SN#11545) (license # 047586) *'Red 2' (5893) - 2002 Ford F450XL SD/Pierce/Ansul (100ARFF/450 lbs. PK) (SN#1FDXF47F12EA91862) *'Red 3' (18217) - 1985 Oshkosh P-19 (950/1000/130 lbs. PK) (SN#10T9L5BE5F102353) *'Red 4' (18108) - 2012 Oshkosh Striker (1500/3000/420AFFF/450 lbs. PK/50' Snozzle) (SN#3800773) (license # 1377189) *'Red 5' (18219) - 1982 Oshkosh M4000 (2500/4000/450ARFF) (1999 Crash Rescue Equipment Services refurb) (SN#10T9K5W1C101019979) *'Red 6' (18220) - 1975 Oshkosh P-4 (1200/1500/180AFFF) (1997 in-house refurb) (SN#14030) Division 3 (Mountain Division) Fire Station No. 24 - 21945 Crest Forest Drive, Cedar Pines Park Paid Call Station : X-Engine 24 (99803) - 1973 American LaFrancce Pioneer (1000/500) (SN#P-17-3484) (license # 626248) Sold Fire Station No. 25 - 23404 Crest Forest Drive, Crestline Career Staffed Station : Medic Engine 25 (99895) - 2003 Ferrara Inferno 4dr 4X4 (1500/500/20A/10B) (SN#H-2221) (license # 1113940) : Brush Engine 25 (20930) - 2003 International 4800 4dr 4X4/West Mark (500/500/20A) (SN#1HTSEADN52H559203) (license # 1119744) : Brush Patrol 25 (18504) - 2013 Ford F-550 XLT SD 4X4 4dr / BME (100/250/20A) (SN#2488791) (license # 1419895) X-Brush Patrol 12 : Medic Ambulance 25 (99890) - 2008 Chevrolet 4500 4X4/McCoy-Miller (SN#1GBE4C396F417768) (license # 1202935) : Medic Ambulance 25A (99807) - 2003 Ford E-350/Leader EV (SN#1FDSS34F53HA11211) (license # 1156256) : Snow Cat 25 (99810) - 1973 Bombardier (SN#C5502R14HC) (license # 648948) : Antique Engine 1 (99816) - 1929 Studebaker/_____ (105/___) (SN# 84) (license # 116184) Fire Station No. 26 - 737 Grandview Road, Summit Valley Career Staffed Station : Medic Engine 26 (18392) - 2003 Ferrara Inferno 4dr 4X4 (1500/500/20A/10B) (SN#H-2220) (license # 1113941) : Brush Patrol 2'''6 (5203) - 2005 Chevrolet Silverado 3/4 ton Pick-up (___/___) (SN#1GCHK33G55F943061) (license # 1212731) X-Brush Patrol 25 : '''X-Rescue 26 (99802) - 1975 International Loadstar 1700 4dr/B & Z (SN#D0622EHA52134) (license # 679083) (X-States Forest Service) Retired : Medic Ambulance 26 (20922) - 2006 Ford F-350 4X4/Medtec (SN#____________) (License # 1235256) X-Ambulance 94 : X-Medic Ambulance 26 (99814) - 1997 Ford E-350/Leader EV (SN#1FDJS341VHA74711) (license # 988427) : Medic Ambulance 26R (99825) - 1998 Ford E-350/Leader EV (SN#1FDSS34F6WHC121054) (license # 1008604) : Snow Cat 26 (99892) - 1974 Bombardier (SN#SV2505586) (license # 1113886) : Snow Loader 26 (99824) - 1974 John Deere Skip Loader (SN#20310T) (license # 647294). Fire Station No. 28 - 23003 Waters Drive, Valley of Enchantment Paid Call Station : Engine 28 (18361) - 1991 Spartan Monarch 4X4/Quality (1500/750) (SN#M-577) (license # 122135) Fire Station No. 29 - 24538 Lake Drive, Lake Gregory Paid Call Station : Engine 29 (18367) - 1991 Spartan Monarch 4X4/Quality (1500/750) (SN#M-576) (license # 122138) Fire Station No. 30 - 26339 State Highway 18, Rimforest Paid Call Station : Engine 30 (18352) - 1991 Spartan Monarch 4X4/Quality (1500/750) (SN#M-575) (license # 122134) : Water Tender 30 (19328) - 1980 Mack MR/______ (___/____) (SN#MR686501252) (license # 762113) Fire Station 91 - 301 State Highway 173, Lake Arrowhead :Medic Engine 91 (18462) - 2004 KME Excel 4dr 4X4 (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-5649) (license # 1185059) :Rescue 91 (18474) - 1998 KME Renegade 4X4 Technical Rescue (SN#GSO-3504) (license # 1008808) :Medic Ambulance 91 (20369) - 2011 Ford F450 XLT / MedTec (SN#_____) (license # 140295) :SBCoFD Duty Battalion Chief :Medic Ambulance 91A (20926) - 2008 Ford F-350 4X4/Medtec (SN#_____) (license # 128326) :Snow Loader 91 (49035) 1994 Caterpillar 936 F1 (SN#91K029585) :Snow Cat 91 (21000) - 2014 Prinoth Trooper 6 (SN#1706) (license # None) :X-Snow Cat 91 (21349) - 1991 LMC 1500 (SN#LIV4990249) (license # None) :USAR Trailer 91 (34812) - 2001 Haulmark TH85X20WT2 Trailer (SN#_____) (license # 952884) :Mass Casualty Trailer 04 (34972) - 1997 Mack Trailer (SN#1S9ES1217V1144732) (license # 948586) Fire Station 92 - 981 State Highway 173, Lake Arrowhead *'Medic Engine 92' (_____) - 2016 KME Predator Severe Service 4dr 4X4 (1500/500/30 A) (SN#GSO-____) (license # _______) *'X-Medic Engine 92' (18475) - 2000 International 4800 4dr 4X4/KME (750/600/20A) (SN#GSO-3917) (license # 1058634) *'Water Tender 92' (19327) - 1988 International S-2300/Shop Built (750/3000) (SN#1HSZDGFR5JH599515) (license # 1018172) *'Medic Ambulance 92' (20975) - 2006 Ford F-350 4X4/Medtec (SN#_____) (license # 1235256) *'Fire Boat 92' (3071) - 1990 Starlite Pontoon Boat (SN#HHGA1201J191) (license # CF3028XC) *'X-Snow Cat 92' (85900) - 1970 Thiokol (SN#1201BS/N1263) (license # 775898) Retired Fire Station 93 - 200 North Highway 173, Lake Arrowhead Station Inactive used to store reserve apparatus *'Reserve Engine 91' (18472) - 1996 KME Renegade 4dr 4X4 (1500/500/20A/30B) (SN#GSO-2736) (license # 041289) *'X-Reserve Engine 91' (18471) - 1990 Pierce Dash (1500/500/30A) (SN#E6047) (license # 332633) *'Medic Ambulance 91R' (5971) - 2002 Ford F-350 4X4/Wheeled Coach (SN#_____) (license # 1139016) Fire Station 94 - 27470 North Bay Road, Lake Arrowhead *'Medic Engine 94' (18523) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO-8754) (license # 1407520) *'Brush Engine 94' (18389) - 2006 International 7400 4dr 4X4/Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (SN#13628) (license # 1225782) *'X-Medic Ambulance 94 '(20922) - 2007 Ford F-350 4X4/Medtec (SN#_____) (license # 1243259) Reassigned to Medic Ambulance 26 *'Snow Loader 94' (49932) - 1998 Case 1840 (SN#JAF0222791) *'OES Engine 311' - 2002 HME 1871 SFO 4dr/Westates (1250/750/20A) (SN#00-827-02) (license # 1163903) *'Decontamination Trailer 94' (33018) - 2003 Haulmark Trailer (SN#____) (license # 1177079) Fire Station 95 - 33596 Green Valley Lake Road, Green Valley Lake :X-Engine 95 (18505) - 1982 International S-1854 4X4/Superior (500/500) (SN#1HTAR1859CHA233353) (license # 455219) :Brush Engine 95 (18571) - 2002 International 7400 4dr 4X4/KME (750/500/20A) (SN#GSO-5178) (license # 1153700) :Water Tender 95 (19325) - 1990 Ford L9000 / FD-built (750/3000) (2FTJW36G1PCB37900) (license # 032316) :Brush Patrol 95 (_____) - 20134 Ford F-550 XLT SD 4dr 4X4 / BME (150/250/20A) (SN#_______) :X-Squad 95 (5911) - 1993 Ford F-350 4dr 4X4/_____ (SN#2FTJW36G1PCB37900) (license # 438006) X Squad 271 :Snow Cat 95 (21352) - 1985 Logan 1200 (SN#L5A-2023) Fire Station 96 - 39188 Rim of the World Drive, Fawnskin :Medic Engine 96 (_____) 2012 International Workstar 4dr 4X4/Rosenbauer (500/700/20A) (SN#_____) (license # 1407243) :X-Medic Engine 96 (18349) - 1992 Ottawa 4dr/Beck (1500/500) (SN#360) (License # 347085) Retired :X-Brush Engine 96 (18395) - 1994 International 4800 / Master Body (500/500) (SN#10867) (license # 438034) Now Brush Engine 36 :Water Tender 96 (18374) - 1984 International S1854 4X4 / FD-built (350/1800) (SN#1HTLFUGN9FHA24737) (license # 476139) :Brush Patrol 96 (_____) - 2015 Ford F-450 Extended Cab 4X4 / BME (150/250/20A) (license # 1459979) :X-Rescue 96 (21802) - 2001 Ford F450XL SD/_____ (SN#_____) (license # 1110972) :Snow Cat 96 (21353) - 1994 LMC 1500 Beartrack (SN#L4U5570326) :Snow Loader 96 (49932) - 1998 Case 1840 Loader (SN#_____) :Fire Boat 96 (3091) - 1998 CWS 24 ft Pontoon Boat (SN#CNUA0504C898) (license # CF3842XC) Fire Station 98 - 5766 Frontage Road, Angelus Oaks Station built 2013 :Engine 98 (18424) - 2008 International Workstar 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (500/750/30A) (SN#1409107) (license # 1281323) X-Engine 40 :X-Engine 98 (18381) - 1992 International 4800 4X4/ Ferrara (1250/500) (SN#BR-254) (license # 290693) Body removed and converted to Water Tender :Brush Engine 98 (18380) - 2006 International 7400 4dr 4X4/Rosenbauer (750/50/25A) (SN#13624) (license # 1225744) :Brush Patrol 98 (18302) - 2007 Ford F-550 5dr 4X4/Rosenbauer (250/260/20A) (SN#3490) (license # 1303124) :Snow Cat 98 (21354) - 1994 LMC 1500 Beartrack (SN#L4U55703324) Fire Station 99 - 40847 Valley of the Falls Drive, Forest Falls :Engine 99 (18391) - 2008 International Workstar 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (500/700/20A) (SN# 14359) (license #128402) :Brush Patrol 99 (18354) - 2007 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (250/260/20A) (license # 1303122) :Water Tender 99 (18382) - 1992 International 4900 / SBCoFD Built (250/1450) (SN#1HTSEPCR3PH481079) (license # 290694) :(X-Brush Engine 19 Body Removed Tank Added) :Rescue 99 (_____) - 2016 Ford F-450 4dr/Boise Mobile Equip (SN#_____) (license # _______) :X-Rescue 99 (5928) - 1991 Chevrolet K-3500 4dr 4X4 (SN#1GBJV33N9M306197) (license # 007040) :Ambulance 99 (20977) - 2006 Ford E-350/Wheeled Coach (SN#______) (license # 1196227) :Snow Cat 99 (21355) - 1995 Logan 1500 (SN#L445570325) :Snow Loader 99 (49929) - 1995 Caterpillar 938F Loader (SN#1KM01000) Division 4 (South Desert Division) Fire Station 17 - 150260 Capistrano Trail, Earp *'Engine 17' (18318) - 1999 KME Excel 4dr (1250/750/20A) (SN#GSO 3973) (License# 1040499) X-Engine 2 *'Brush Patrol 17' (18326) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (250/260/20A) (License# 1225790) Fire Station 18 - 148808 Havasu Lake Road, Havasu Lake *'Engine 18' (18332) - 2005 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-5913) (License # 1209265) *'Brush Patrol 18' (5814) - 1992 Ford F-450 / Utility Body (180/250/5A) (License# 290676) *'Ambulance 18' (20968) - 2006 Ford F-350 4X4 / Wheeled Coach (License # 1235254) *'Fire Boat 18' (3012) - 2007 Play Craft 2600 X-Treme (SN#_____) (license # CF4966XC) Fire Station 19 - 55481 Jessie Road, Landers *'Brush Engine 19' (18375) - 1996 Mack MS-300P 4dr / Master Body (750/650/20A) (SN#11152) (License # 032295) X-Brush Engine 36 *'Brush Patrol 19' (18303) - 1999 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / KME (180/300) (SN#GSO-4213) (License # 1040497) Fire Station 21 - Parker Dam Road, Earp Inactive Fire Station 32 - 1113 East Broadway, Needles (Opened 10/31/2016) * Medic Engine 31 ( ) * Engine 31R (18342) - 2005 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-5914) (License # 1152567) * Water Tender 31 (_____) - ____ International 2674/Valew (500/2500) (SN#______) (license # 1454913) * Brush Patrol 31 (18324) - 2003 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / Central States (250/260/20A) (License # 1152567) Fire Station 34 - Park Moab Station Inactive, used to store reserve apparatus. *'Reserve Engine 34' (18358) - 1992 International 4900 4dr / E-One (1250/500) (SN#E-1-10901) (License # 337998) Fire Station 35 - 6562 Sierra Avenue, Joshua Tree Station Inactive Fire Station 36 - 6715 Park Boulevard, Joshua Tree :Medic Engine 36 - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service 4dr (1500/500/30A) :Brush Engine 36 (18395) - 1994 International 4800 / Master Body (500/500) (SN#10867) (license # 438034) X-Brush Engine 96 :X-Medic Truck 36 (18401) - 1991 Pierce Arrow 4dr (1500/500/50' Tele-Squrt) (SN#E-6681) (License # 357760) X-Medic Truck 77, X-Engine 121 :Squad 36 (21855) - 1992 Ford F-350/Royal (License #290677) Fire Station 38 - 5380 Mountain View Lane, Pioneertown * Utility 38 (5837) - 1996 Chevrolet K-2500 4X4 (License # 047564) Fire Station 41 - 57201 Twentynine Palms Highway, Yucca Valley *'Engine 41' (18353) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator 4dr / Rosenbauer (1500/500/20A) (SN#15032) (license # 1356931) *'Brush Engine 41' (18520) - 2001 International 4800 4dr 4X4 / KME (500/630/20A) (SN#GSO-4894) (license # 1110931) *'Medic Ambulance 41' (20902) - 2007 Ford F-350 4X4 / Medtec (license # 1281352) *'Medic Ambulance 41R' (20998) - 2004 Ford F-450 / Medtec (license # 1209276) Fire Station 42 - 58612 Aberdeen Drive, Yucca Valley *'Medic Engine 42' (_____) - 2016 KME Predator Severe Service 4dr 4X4 (1500/500/30 A) (SN#GSO-____) (license # _______) *'X-Medic Engine 42' (18473) - 1996 KME Renegade 4dr 4X4 (1500/500/20A/30B) (SN# GSO-2737) (License # 041290) *'Medic Truck 42' (18304) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service 4dr (1500/500/20A/79ft RM) (SN#GSO-9600) (license # _______) *'Reserve Engine 42' (18519) - 1998 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-3501) (License # 991160) X-Engine 121 *'Water Tender 42' (19324) - 1990 Ford LS-9000 (750/3000) (License # 032317) *'Rescue 42' (19981) - 1992 White-Volvo-GMC / 2010 Rosenbauer (License # 296404) *'Medic Ambulance 42' (20995) - 2006 Ford F-350 4X4 / Wheeled Coach (License # 1196223) *'Medic Ambulance 42 R' (20996) - 2001 Ford E-350 / Wheeled Coach (License # 1077593) Fire Station 43 - 3834 Lear Avenue, Twentynine Palms Station inactive Used to store reserve apparatus : Engine 43A (1027) - 1999 International 4900/Pierce (1250/1000) (SN#EC-428) (license # 1045432) : Rescue 43 (1020) - 1986 Ford C-8000/1993 Emergency One (SN#E-1-12092) (license # 337898) Fire Station No. 44 - 6560 Adobe Road, Twentynine Palms Staffed Station : Medic Engine 44 (1032) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer 4dr (1500/750) (SN#06944) (license # 1243216) (X-Engine 422) : Engine 44A (1022) - 1993 Emergency One Cyclone 4dr (1500/500) (SN#E-1-12326) (license # 338067) : Medic Truck 44 (1034) - 1997 Pierce Dash 4dr (1500/300/75 ft Rearmount) (SN# EB-194) (license # 1368488) X-Kern County Fire Department : Brush Patrol 44 (1029) - 2001 Ford F-550 4dr/Pierce (500/250/20A) (SN# F4821) (license # 1121746) Fire Station 45 (Wonder Valley) - 80526 Amboy Road, Twentynine Palms *'Engine 45' (18337) - 1992 International 4900 / Ferrara (1000/750) (SN#BR-168) (license # 3346599) *'Water Tender 45' (18551) - 1993 Peterbilt 377 / SBCoFD-built (500/2800) (license # 1321103) *'Medic Brush Patrol 45' - 2012 Ford F550XLT Super Duty 4x4 / BME (150/250/20F) Fire Station 47 - 87670 Amboy Road, Twentynine Palms Station Inactive Fire Station 55 - Black Meadow Landing Road, Earp * Brush Patrol 55 (18385) - 1999 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / KME (180/300) (SN#GSO-4110) (License # 1041442) Division 2 (East Valley Division) Fire Station 221 - 200 East 3rd Street San Bernardino City : Medic Engine 221 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#20184-01) (license #1202931) : Medic Truck 221 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT 4dr 100 ft tractor-drawn aerial (SN#20318-01) (license # 1202892) : Urban Search and Rescue 2'''21 - 2002 Pierce Saber 4dr (SN#12854) (license # 1113899) X-Urban Search and Rescue 230 : '''Urban Search and Rescue Trailer 221 - 2005 Wells Trailer (SN#_____) (license # 1202588) : Air & Light 221 - 2002 Pierce Saber 3dr (SN#12875) (license # 1113897) : SBCoFD Duty Battalion Chief Fire Station 222 - 1201 West 9th Street San Bernardino City : Medic Engine 222 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#20184-02) (license # 1202887 Fire Station 224 - 2641 North East Street San Bernardino City : Medic Engine 224 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#20184-04) (license #1202888) (license # 1202888) : Medic Truck 224 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT 4dr 100 ft tractor-drawn aerial (SN#20318-02) (license # 1202891) Fire Station 225 - 1640 West Kendall Drive San Bernardino City : Medic Engine 225 - 2000 Pierce Dash 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#11046-02) (license # 1057356) : Brush Engine 22'''5 - 1999 International 4900 4dr 4X4/Pierce (500/600/30A) (SN#ED-345-01) (license # 1041397) Fire Station 226 - 1920 North Del Rosa Avenue San Bernardino City : '''Medic Engine 226 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#20184-05) (license #1202940) : Medic Squad 226 - 2008 Ford F450 XLT SD / Taylor Made (SN#______) (license # 1302512) : Water Tender 226 (19322) - 2004 GMC TC-8500 / KME (500/1800) (SNGSO-5636) (license # 1209308) X WT20 Fire Station 227 - 282 West 40th Street San Bernardino City : Medic Engine 227 - 2000 Pierce Dash 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#11046-02) (license # 1057357) : Brush Engine 22'''7 - 2001 International 4800 4dr 4X4/Pierce (SN#12885-02) (license # 1113896) X-Brush Engine 223 Fire Station 228 - 3398 East Highland Avenue San Bernardino City : '''Medic Engine 228 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT 4dr(1500/500/30A) (SN#20184-06) (license # 1202939) : Brush Engine 228 - 1999 International 4900 4dr 4X4/Pierce (500/600/30A) (SN#ED-345-02) (license # 1041397) Fire Station 229 - 202 North Meridian Avenue San Bernardino City : Medic Engine 229 - 2000 Pierce Dash 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#11046-03) (license # 1057357) : Brush Engine 229 - 2001 International 4800 4dr 4X4/Pierce (500/600/30A) (SN#12885-01) (license # 11133898 Fire Station 231 - 450 East Vanderbilt Drive San Bernardino City : Medic Engine 23'''1 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#20184-07) (license # 1202938) X- Engine 230 : '''HazMat 231 - 2000 Pierce Dash 3dr (SN#11047) (license # 1041399) : Haz Mat Trailer 231 - 2004 Sport Trailer (SN#_____) (license # 1176878) Fire Station 232 - 6065 Palm Avenue San Bernardino City : Medic Engine 232 - 2004 Pierce Dash 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#15294) (license # 1149085) X-Engine 221 : Brush Engine 232 - 1999 International 4900 4dr 4X4/ Pierce (500/600/30A) (SN#EB-345-03) (license # 1041398) X-Brush Engine 226 Fire Station 233 - 165 South Leland Norton Way San Bernardino City : CFR 233 - 2001 Emergency One Titan (1500/1500/205 AFF/50 ft Snozzle) (SN#______) : CFR 233A - 1974 Oshkosh A/S32P-4 (M1500) 6X6 (1200/1500/180AFF) (SN#_____) X- Norton AFB CFR 85 : RIV 233 - 1990 Ford F-350 4X4/Reading/KME P20A (200 Foam/400 Purple K/500 Halon 1211) X(SN#______) -XNorton AFB CFR 83 Fire Station 75 - 2852 Macy Avenue, MuscoyEdit Built 2006 Medic Engine 75 (18443) - 2001 KME Excel (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO4900) (License # 1133569) X-Engine 71 Brush Engine '''75 (18376) - 2006 International 7400 4dr / Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (SN#1334705) (license # 1225745) X-Brush Engine 12 '''X-Brush Engine 75 (18663) - 2000 International 4800 4x4 / KME (750/500/20A) (SN#GSO3918) (license # 1058692) Reassigned to Brush Engine 555 Reserve Apparatus * Reserve Engine 2009 Pierce Arrow XT 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#20184-03) (license # 1202889) X-Medic Engine 223 * Reserve Engine 2000 Pierce Dash 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#11046-04) (license # 1057358) X-Medic Engine 231 * Reserve Engine 1999 Pierce Dash 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN# EC-210-03) (license # 1031238) X-Medic Engine 223 * Reserve Engine 1999 Pierce Dash 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN# EC-210-04) (license # 1031239) X-Medic Engine 224 * Reserve Engine 1999 Pierce Dash 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN# EC-210-05) (license # 1031241) X-Medic Engine 226 * Reserve Engine 1999 Pierce Dash 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN# EC-210-06) (license # 1012642) X-Medic Engine 228 * Reserve Engine 1999 Pierce Dash 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN# EC-210-07) (license # 1012643) X-Medic Engine 230 * Reserve Truck 1999 Pierce Dash 2000 4dr 105 ft Rearmount Aerial (SN# EB-970) (license # 1012640) X-Truck 221 * Reserve Truck 1993 Seagrave Model TT-06DH 100 ft TDA (SN#76285) (license # 374833) X-Truck 224 Fire Station 9 - 1300 Crafton Avenue, Mentone :Medic Engine 9 (18351) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator 4dr / Rosenbauer (1500/500/20A) (SN#15031) (license # 1356929) :Brush Engine 9 '''(18313) - 2005 International 7400 4dr / Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (license # 1209446) Fire Station 23 - 22592 Center Court, Grand Terrace * '''Engine 23 (18657) - 2007 KME Predator 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO-6784) (SN#GSO6784) (license # 1245491) * Brush Engine 23 (18312) - 2005 International 7400 4dr / Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (license # 1209445) * Rescue 23 (99861) - 1991 Pierce Lance 4dr (SN#E-5482) (license # 330395) * Squad 2'''3 (18393) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (SN#4677) (license # 1245491) X-Medic Squad 72 Fire Station 2 - 1511 Devore Road, DevoreEdit : '''Medic Engine 2 (18328) - 2007 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO-6412) (license # 1225797) : Brush Engine 2 (18373) - 2007 International 7400 4dr 4X4/ Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (SN#18626) (license# 1225746) : Brush Patrol 2 (18306) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (250/260/15 Gel Foam) (SN#3418) (license # 1220638) : : Division 11 (Special Operations / Training) *'Engine 130' (18323) - 1993 Spartan / Ferrara (1500/500) (SN#BR-302) X-Engine 23 Old Cajon/Las Flores Full Time Fire Crew - 18000 Institution Road, Devore Edit * Crew 6-1 (2180_) - 2014 Freightliner M2/Maintainer Custom Bodies Crew Carrier (SN# M-___) (license # _______) Male Crew * Crew 6-'''2 (2180_) - 2014 Freightliner M2/Maintainer Custom Bodies Crew Carrier (SN# M-___) (license # _______) Male Crew * '''Crew Supervisor 6 (_____) - 2015 Ford F450 4X4 / BME (150/250/5A) (SN#_____) (license # 1459979) * Reserve Crew-Carrier (21852) - 2007 International 4300 / Phenix PHXCCV-156 Crew Carrier (SN#_____) (license # 1261300) X-Crew Carrier 40 County Fire Dozer Program - 18000 Institution Road, Devore Edit * Transport 1 (29048) - 1998 Peterbilt 379 Tractor (SN#_____) (license # 1102640) * Trailer 1 (_____) - 2013 Cozad Lowboy Trailer (SN#_____) (license # _______) * Dozer 1 (50321) - 2001 Caterpillar D6R XL (SN#_____) (license # None) * Dozer Tender 1 (15000) - 2014 Ford F-250 XL SD Extended Cab Pick-up 4X4 W/200 gal Diesel Tank (SN#_____) (license # 1419443) * Transport 2 (57989) - 1998 Kenworth Tractor (SN#_____) (license # 1153665) * Trailer 2 (_____) - 2013 Cozad Lowboy Trailer (SN#_____) (license # _______) * Dozer 2 (_____) - 2014 Caterpillar D6N XL (SN# _____) (license # None) * Dozer Tender 2 (_____) - 2014 Ford F-250 XL SD Extended Cab Pick-up 4X4 W/200 gal Diesel Tank (SN#_____) (license # 1419442) Glen Helen Inmate Fire Crews - 18000 Institution Road, Devore Edit * Crew 15-1 (2180_) - 2014 Freightliner M2/Maintainer Custom Bodies Crew Carrier (SN# M-___) (license # _______) Male Inmate Crew * Crew 15-2 (21806) - 2014 Freightliner M2/Maintainer Custom Bodies Crew Carrier (SN# M-229) (license # 1427753) Male Inmate Crew * Crew 15-3 (2180_) - 2014 Freightliner M2/Maintainer Custom Bodies Crew Carrier (SN# M-___) (license # 1463500) Male Inmate Crew * Crew 15-9 (2180_) - 2014 Freightliner M2/Maintainer Custom Bodies Crew Carrier (SN# M-___) (license #_______) Female Inmate Crew * Crew Supervisor 15 (7006) - 2014 Ford F-250 XL SD 4X4/Pacific (SN#_____) (license # 1419860) * Crew Forman 15-1 (____) - 2014 Ford F-250 XL SD 4X4/Pacific (SN#_____) (license # _______) * Crew Forman 15-2 (____) - 2014 Ford F-250 XL SD 4X4/Pacific (SN#_____) (license # _______) * Crew Forman 15-3 (7137) - 2014 Ford F-250 XL SD 4X4/Pacific (SN#_____) (license # 1420049) * Reserve Crew Carrier (21903) 1997 Freightliner FL-70/Master Body LACF CCV Crew Carrier (SN#11659-14) (license # 1399953) X-L.A.County Crew Carrier * Reserve Crew Carrier (_____) 1997 Freightliner FL-70/Master Body LACF CCV Crew Carrier (SN#11659-__) (license # 1399952) X-L.A.County Crew Carrier * Reserve Crew Carrier (_____) 1997 Freightliner FL-70/Master Body LACF CCV Crew Carrier (SN#11659-__) (license # 1399954) X-L.A.County Crew Carrier Assignment Unknown *(18368) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1750/500/30A) (SN#18596-01) *(18464) - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle 4dr quint (1500/300/20A/100 ft TDA) (SN# 0401930) (license # 1209675) (ex-Truck 71, ex-Truck 77) *(18458) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle 4dr quint (1500/300/20A/75 ft Rearmount) (SN#_______) (License # 1201250) (ex-Truck 77, ex-Truck 78) *(18319) - 1999 KME Excel pumper (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO3974) (license # 1054500) *(18400) - 1999 E-One Cyclone II quint (1000/500/30A/75' rearmount) (SN#19889) *(18304) - 1999 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / KME brush tender (180/300) (SN#GSO-4212) (license # 104098) (X- Brush Patrol 46) *(18300) - 1987 Ford C8000 / Beck (1000/500/30A) (SN#129) (license # 078505) Retired Apparatus :(18202) - 1985 International CO1950B / B&Z pumper (500/650) :(18470) - 1982 American Lafrance Century pumper (1000/500) :(18503) - 1982 American Lafrance Century pumper (1250/500) (SN#CE7458) :1973 Oshkosh P-4 (1200/1500/180AFFF/300 lbs. DC) (1997 in-house refurb) (X-Red 6) =External links= :San Bernardino County Fire Department Category:San Bernardino County Category:California departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Departments operating BME apparatus Category:California departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:California departments operating E-One apparatus Category:California departments operating KME apparatus Category:Departments operating Maintainer Custom Bodies apparatus Category:Departments operating Master Body Works apparatus Category:Departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:California departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:California departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus